Sorpresa de cumpleaños!
by fannyhikari
Summary: Light y los otros planean algo para su querida jefa! que tan mal puede salir? legos! chocolate! demonios? entren y pasen a leer mis locuras de aburricion! No Yaoi!


**Death note no me pertenece igual que muchos personajes incluidos en esta historia -no es propiamente un crossover ya que no trata de otros mas que death note! pero bueno ustedes jusguen, esto lo escribi por motivo de mi cumpleaños en un momento de aburricion XD Respuestas y otros ya saben donde! gracias por leer esto! **

Todos estaban en el centro de operaciones corriendo de un lugar a otro

¡RYUUZAKI DEJA ESE PASTEL!- gritaba Light exasperado, todo debía quedar perfecto, no todos los días podían celebrar tal ocasión

Light-kun no te enojes, estoy inspeccionando tenga nada para envenenar a Hikari-sama –decía muy tranquilo cierto detective que aun tenia rastros de pastel en la boca

Hikari-sama donde? –gritaba la rubia mientras retocaba su maquillaje

Ella aun no llega! Ahora todos pónganse a hacer algo! Matsuda ve por el hielo! Ryuk ve por los globos! Rem –la shinigami solo lo vio amenazante –tu estas bien ahí….Watari aleja a Ryuuzaki de ahí! –decía mientras señalaba al susodicho que estaba apunto de robar un trozo del pastel de fresas

Hola bola de idiotas! –gritaba el rubio que llevaba de seudónimo Mello –que hacen en este lugar?

Deduzco que están haciendo una fiesta… -decía Near el albino, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

No! Enserio? –decía mello sarcástico

Chicos no empiecen –decía Matt mientras jugaba con su Nintendo 3d.

Ustedes 3! Si se quedan ayuden! Inflen globos! –gritaba histérico Light

Y para que? Para quien es la fiesta? –decía mello mientras comía una barra de chocolate

Hikari-sama….no recuerdan la fecha? –decía Light mientras anotaba algo en una libreta negra…

O_OU e…es…hoy…? ¿¡POR QUE JODIDOS RAYOS NADIE AVISO! –gritaba mello mientras corría de un lado a otro –si se repite lo del año pasado…NO SE QUE LE PASARA A MI MELENA DE MACHO!

Que paso hace un año? –pregunto el inocente Near

Hace un año, se desato el neo-apocalipsis zombi! Llovían cuerpos por todas partes! Cerebros! Y claro apareció Goku y nos salvo con las esferas del dragón! Pero luego apareció ese tal Tamaki Suou y conquisto a la bestia…digo Hikari-sama…y luego conoció al egocéntrico ese –dijo Matt mientras señalaba a light

NO SOY EGOCENTRICO! Y eso no fue lo que paso! –decía mientras sacaba un proyector y su celular

De donde salió el proyector? –pregunto Misa

Uno debe estar preparado…bien esto fue lo que paso –conecto el celular a una computadora y esta al proyector y empezó a rodar una película. (Rodar? En que estamos los años 80´s?)

_Una joven de apenas 15 años, según lo que decían las múltiples cartas de felicitación que venia cargando, llevaba puesto un vestido negro suelto hasta las rodillas, unas botas en el mismo color, un cinturón en color negro con hebilla plateada, su cabello negro bailaba con el ligero viento, caminaba atreves de los pasillos de un estudio, el estudio ¨Hikari&Yami¨ un estudio llevado por Hikari, esa joven y su alter ego Yami de igual apariencia pero un poco mas frívola y malvada, que por suerte estaba dormida en su sueños de 1 mes_

_Light-kun! Donde estas? –Pregunto Hikari mientras caminaba y abría puertas hasta que encontró al elenco de__ Death__ Note que claro estaba peleando…como siempre –chicos que hacen? _

Quien demonios narra eso? Todos estamos siendo grabados? –pregunto L

Fue ese demonio….Sebastián? si fue el…como lo odio…continuemos –sentencio Light y continuaron

_La joven Hikari venia de la gran celebración dada por los elencos de los diferentes actores que ella usaba para sus amados Fanfictions, elencos como XxxHolic, CCS, Ouran (con todo y sus excentricidades), naruto.. .En su mayoría, entre otros, menos los raros, excéntricos, histéricos, alucinógenos, diabólicos (como si no lo fuera yo) y sobre todo locos de Death note…ellos dejaron a Hikari SOLA en su cumpleaños!_

_Y luego el colmo de todo…un pastel volando hasta la cara de Hikari, su hermoso rostro con sus bellos ojos chocolate ahora rojos (posiblemente gracias a que lloro de emoción unos minutos atrás…o bien a la impotencia al ver que nadie la ayudaba) _

Soy yo eso nos hace ver como monstros? –decía Near

_Y fue cuando estallo en histeria_

_MALDITOS HIJOS DE SU MADRE! YO VENIA A QUE SE UNIERAN A LA FIESTA QUE ME HISIERON PRO MIS 15 AÑOS! Y ME RESIVEN ASI? CON UN PASTEL RANCIO EN LA CARA! –grito a todo pulmón atrayendo a los otros elencos que veía la escena tan triste… y luego ella solo se lanzo a los brazos de él joven Shirogane del elenco de las Mew Mew._

_Y desde entonces el día 21 de Mayo no ha sido nombrado en los estudios, pasaron las semanas y la jefa no quería hablar con nadie…eventualmente tubo que hacerlo…pero ahora nadie sabe que pasara el próximo año…_

Y eso fue lo que paso! Por eso haremos la mejor fiesta del mundo! La que opacara la del año pasado…y puede que entonces la jefa se digne a terminar nuestras historias! –decía Light con estrellas en los ojos

No creo que eso sea posible –dijo L en su tono común, frio y sin sentimientos

Porque cara de panda? –dijo Light

Porque la fiesta de los otros elencos acaba de comenzar y se ve muy buena –dijo señalando la ventana

Eso es una fuente y rio de chocolate? –grito mello pegándose a la ventana

Una escultura de legos! –dijo Near

Torneo de videojuegos! –decía Matt

Desfile de moda y maquillaje europeo gratis! –la rubia gritaba mientras daba saltitos

Un pastel de fresas de 30 pisos! –añadió L

Podemos ir Light? –mencionaron todo juntos

Q_Q como pudieron hacer eso? –miraba la gran gran lista que tenia en su libreta

Obviamente, mejor organización y mayor cantidad de manos trabajando

Aparte de que tienen de su lado demonios como Sebastián Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive –decía Ryuk mientras comía una manzana

*************************En otra parte******************************

La joven Hikari de ahora 16 años comía un pedazo de pastel de fresas junto a unas muñecas

Se divierte Hikari-sama? –decía la muñeca de su izquierda

Claro Shinku, oh este té es delicioso!- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza

Lo hicimos con las más finas hierbas –agrego la Rozen número 1 Suiguintou

Oh queridas Rozen! Son maravillosas! –decía Hikari

Hikari-sama es hora que de parta el pastel –dijo el demonio de nombre Claude

Si! Pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo falta…

***********************de nuevo en el centro de operaciones*******************

Seguro que funcionara? –pregunto Matsuda

Claro! Entraremos distraeremos al demonio, tomaremos a Hikari-sama y haremos la fiesta de su vida! Ahora vamos! –grito Light a modo de grito de guerra mientras todos lo seguían

*************************2 horas mas tarde****************************

Como llegamos a esto? –pregunto Light que estaba atrapado dentro del pastel junto a los otros

Según mis cálculos, primero Ryuk no quiso cooperar, Matt se fue al torneo, Misa se miraba en el espejo, Mello disparo al aire ocasionando que un ave golpeara la avioneta con algunos regalos, esta callo en la carpa donde estaban cantando los Vocaloid, ellos causaron una onda de sonido que altero a Near que tiro la escultura de legos, el mar de legos empujo al chef que hacia el Teriyaki mas grande del mundo que empujo al repostero que hacia este pastel que me obligo a ayudarlo y yo te empuje a la pasta sin querer tu me jalaste a mi, misa vino en nuestro rescate y cayo, Near y mello vinieron e intentaron rescatarnos Matt termino aquí gracias a que venia jugando con su Nintendo, y Matsuda pensó que estábamos jugando…el repostero pensó que no pasaba nada ya que perdió sus lentes y bueno nos metió al horno, por suerte es un pastel que no ocupa mucho tiempo así que nos sacaron y nos pusieron la cubierta…si eso fue lo que paso…y ahora siento lo que sienten mis pasteles cuando me los como! –dijo L en su típico tono mientras lloraba por sus pasteles y se frotaba la barriga

Lo sentimos Light! –dijeron todos los implicados

YA CALLENSE ESCUCHO ALGO!

Queremos pastel~ -se escucho atreves del pan

OH DIOS MIO! VAN A PARTIR EL PASTEL! –grito Light

Urra! –intentaba dar saltitos L

IDIOTA ESTAMOS DENTRO! –dijo Light dándole un zape a L

Cierto ¬¬ -

Pronto el pastel se abrió dejando a todos perplejos ante lo que tenían frente a ellos, El elenco de Death note cubierto de pastel…

Q…que…? –dijo Hikari, que en ese momento lucia botines negros, unos pantalones entubados, una blusa suelta en color violeta, sus ojos chocolates hacían juego en su cabello ahora castaño…

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIKARI-SAMA! –gritaron nerviosos

… … … he?-

Hikari-sama! No ponga esa cara! Planeamos esto del pastel por horas! –dijo Light poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas

Entiendo…. –dijo sin mas ella –fue una entrada…GENIAL! –dijo dando saltitos –nunca me lo espere! Sebastián! Ahora si te superaste con los preparativos!

Un rato después todos comían el pastel…que quedo echo un revoltijo, pero al final era un pastel

Al siguiente año mejor le damos una tarjeta no crees light-kun? –dijo L mientras metía una gran fresa a su boca

Si, así no causaran problemas a My Lady –dijo el demonio tras ambos chicos con una de sus sonrisas

Si…si…-dijeron L y Light

Bien, ahora me retiro…ustedes dos, causaron mucho alboroto…así que limpien –dijo dando una sonrisa hermosa…pero perturbadora mientras el color rosado demoniaco tomaba posesión de sus ojos… -feliz cumpleaños…Hikari-sama

Gracias Sebastián –dijo la joven atrás de la puerta –no soy buena actriz? Haha pensar que fueron manipulados tan fácilmente! Hahaha el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! Que haremos para el siguiente año?

Que le parece una visita al zoológico? En la sección de reptiles y felinos –dijo el demonio

Grrr perfecto! bueno es tarde! Una directora como yo debe dormir! Haha hasta mañana Sebas-chan! –dijo dando saltitos por los pasillos del Estudio

Buenas noches, My lady Hikari-sama… -dijo dando su típica sonrisa y una reverencia…

***********************3 am***********************************

ahhh! maldito Sebastian! no se quita el chocolate del techo! -grito Light

ni que lo digas! pero quien dejo a Mello nadar en el rio de chocolate? -digo L resignado

no lo se! pero de algo estoy seguro cuando terminemos me dare un baño!-

**No creo que esto fuera tan bueno, pero momento de aburricion! haha bueno muchas gracias por leer esta locura mia XD ojala mis fiestas fueran asi ! ;w; haha bueno solo se puede en fics! bye bye!**


End file.
